Internet Encounter
by Selene Jeager
Summary: One shot that the title basically describes. Medium amounts of Snake/Otacon slashiness and twisted characters. Of course it wouldn't be Metal Gear without such! Enjoy people. It's my first so rate and comments highly accepted along with critique. MxM.


**Internet Encounter**

**By: Nickole Meshel Rougeau**

**[Disclaimer: These are Mr. Kojima's characters from his game that gave me the inspiration from this story. Hope everyone likes it. (Mantis Owns!!! Bow Down to Mantis!!!)**

**Otacon: otacu1497**

** Snake: quiethero33 **

**Raiden: frillyhair25 **

**Mantis//maskedpsychic//**

**Fox: cyborg(null) 10010**

**Liquid: darkrevengeL**

(Snake is at home by the computer reading Soldiers Monthly when he gets buzzed. He looks to the screen.)

otacu1497: Snake i kno yor thre. Qit pretnding yor conection wont wrk. Ive got instant mesaging. sides im the one who set up your damn cmputor and i don mak mistkes.

quiethero33: damn... (sigh) what do you want? by the way what's up with the freaky spelling?

otacu1497: you need 2 socialize and I tpe lie dis to mke yo thnk. u shd tri it.

quiethero33: no thanks...

otacu1497: to ansr yor otr quest: fuck, snake, all u do is sleep and git drunk. I KNOW u rember wht hapened last wek whn you cam ovr.

(awkward typing silence on both ends)

quiethero33: great. didn't we just make a gay baby?

otacu1497: wo cares yor alredy my gay bby. (wink wink)

quiethero33: (annoyed growl) shuddup. I don wanna talk about this stuff online.

otacu1497: oh chilax wi both had a good tyme. Yor jus mad cause I tok advntig of u this tyme.

quiethero33: lets just pretend it didnt happen.

otacu1497: oh fine.

otacu1497: hey im gonna find smeone els

quiethero33: you do that I'm gonna delete everything up till now BEFORE anyone else knows about our very private life.

otacu1497: whtevr, but not before I make a copy it. (hee hee)

quiethero33: dammit otacon!

quiethero33: (sigh)

(a little bit passes)

cyborg(null) 10010: snake...

quiethero33: otacon is that you?

cyborg(null) 10010: no dumbass read the screen name.

cyborg(null) 10010: you know who I am.

quiethero33: sorry aint got a clue.

cyborg(null) 10010: god, have you become brain dead from your lack of combat?

quiethero33: oh, Fox, it's you. wait... wtf!

cyborg(null) 10010: no shit... (eye roll)

otacu1497: hey, who's tht snake?

quiethero33: oh it's just gray fox.

otacu1497: wth! you mean tht guy who was tring to kil me whn wi met?

quiethero33: yep.

cyborg(null) 10010: hey isn't that the guy who pissed himself?

quiethero33: re: yep.

quiethero33: grey fox meet otacon

cyborg(null) 10010: no hard feelings┘otacon.

otacu1497: (sigh) okay┘fox.

(typing silence)

quiethero33: okay, we've got to quit doing this.

cyborg(null) 10010: what? did i miss something?

quiethero33: dont ask┘

otacu1497: hee hee.

cyborg(null) 10010: tilt head (heavy sigh) ┘i don't like being out of the loop...

quiethero33: anyway, who'd ya find?

otacu1497: uh well...

frillyhair25: hi snake!!!

quiethero33: oh god no. not him...

cyborg(null) 10010: now whos this guy?

quiethero33: a fucking amateur and pain in the ass...

frillyhair25: hey im not that bad...

otacu1497: sorry snake. i didn't find him he found me.

quiethero33: (grumble, grumble)

quiethero33: uh... fox, how the hell are you still alive?

frillyhair25: wow! THE gray fox?! its an honor.

cyborg(null) 10010: uh yeah...

cyborg(null) 10010: anyway snake, long story short that was an empty shell, a controllable body, i used. aren't you curious to how your otacon friend stayed safe from the genome and that dumb ass in the cowboy boots?

quiethero33: yeah...

cyborg(null) 10010: well i decided to take care of him so you could get the hell off that damn island. it's the least i owed you for the fight besides you needed him to get out.

quiethero33: so what of ocelot?

cyborg(null) 10010: ocelot almost got to him but i showed up and he turned tail without otacon ever knowing.

quiethero33: what was Ocelot going to do to him?  
cyborg(null) 10010: well uhh...

quiethero33: oh god... never mind. (disturbing mental images)

quiethero33: so you were piloting another body?

cyborg(null) 10010: yep.

quiethero33: (glare)

cyborg(null) 10010: what?

quiethero33: your telling me i mourned over a shell? i thought you were really dead!

cyborg(null) 10010: well, uhh, sorry.

quiethero33: ...

frillyhair25: wow deep...

quiethero33: shuddup!

cyborg(null) 10010: your right. he is annoying.

quiethero33: told ya...

frillyhair25: (unloved)

otacu1497: snake.

quiethero33: what's up otacon?

otacu1497: foud somone ese.

quiethero33: who?

//maskedpsychic//: its nice to see you again snake.

quiethero33: let's see masked psychic... okay... mantis?! Psycho Mantis?!

//maskedpsychic//: correct solid snake.

quiethero33: (sigh) okay, how the hell are you alive?! Why is everyone alive?! Damn, am i getting rusty?

cyborg(null) 10010: maybe...

//maskedpsychic//: well thats an interesting story.

frillyhair25: wow! this is all so cool! foxhounds psychic psycho mantis.

//maskedpsychic//: ...

quiethero33: shut up! You #?!ing idiot!

quiethero33: Just try to tune him out he's incredibly annoying.

//maskedpsychic//: i know. as soon as i found your otacon friend i instantly read over your conversations with my powers. Including that one you deleted. (snicker)

quiethero33: (growl)

frillyhair25: i hate you snake!!! (sob) I'm so leaving!

(raiden logs off)

quiethero33: (sigh) about time.

//maskedpsychic//: hee hee.

quiethero33: what?

//maskedpsychic//: I know something you don't know.

quiethero33: what?

//maskedpsychic//: that raiden kid... he's transgender.

quiethero33: (gag) ...thankyou for sharing that little tidbit of info with us...

otacu1497: ditto.

cyborg(null) 10010: (no comment) (shrug)

//maskedpsychic//: (twisted smile) you people are incredibly amusing.

quiethero33: oh your so welcome... i still want to hear your story but first... hey otacon!

otacu1497: (cowardly wine) y-yeah snake?

quiethero33: how the fuck do these people keep finding us? Aren't you supposed to have a firewall up on your computer or something?

otacu1497: Wel yeh, butt its outdted. Philathropy's budgt is low at the momnt so i don have the csh to updte it.

quiethero33: (sigh)

quiethero33: anyway mantis.

//maskedpsychic//: well after you and your little girlfriend left me for dead and i lay there bleeding on the verge of death my powers suddenly doubled thanks to my minds desperality to live and wounds healed themselves. there's not much more to it than that. i can now teleport and lock onto anyones specific thought pattern that i've been in contact with before. (sigh) although i have to admit the headaches have gotten worse...

quiethero33: humm... hey are you typing with your mind?

//maskedpsychic//: of course you dope what do you think? if I can float around without ever touching the ground don't you think i'd use my mind to type as well?

quiethero33: well yeah, i guess you would...

otacu1497: found someone else. your really not gonna like this one.

quiethero33: who is it?

darkrevenge: ...

quiethero33: who is this?

//maskedpsychic//: i know... (content laughter)

darkrevenge: (snobby british accent) it's me dear brother...

quiethero33: (teeth clinched growl) Liquid!

//maskedpsychic//: oh this otta be good...

otacu1497: (sigh)

quiethero33: wtf otacon.

otacu1497: uhh...

quiethero33: otacon answer me!

darkrevenge: what's the matter brother, aren't you happy to see me?

quiethero33: (growl) what the hell do you think?

darkrevenge: well i take it youre not.

quiethero33: what do you want?

darkrevenge: oh nothing just to see how pissed off you would get if i showed up.

quiethero33: well as you can tell really pissed off. now get lost.

darkrevengeL: oh fine. bye, little brother...

(liquid leaves)

quiethero33: (growl┘) otacon your dead...

//maskedpsychic//: (busting up laughing)

quiethero33: shuddup mantis...

//maskedpsychic//: fine... i didn't say anything.

quiethero33: fox you still there?

cyborg(null) 10010: yep ive been listening to everything.

cyborg(null) 10010: think im gonna go offline for a while though. its time to take my meds.

cyborg(null) 10010: talk to ya later snake

quiethero33: alright

(fox goes offline)

//maskedpsychic//: pretend like im not here and bitch your nerd friend out. either way im gonna listen. when i get bored i listen in on you two sometimes. except when ya know... (gag)

quiethero33: yeaaah...

otacu1497: (big smile)

quiethero33: there you are!

otacu1497: ...

//maskedpsychic//: (twisted smile)

otacu1497: (beg) im sory snake pleeze don hrt me!

quiethero33: fine but you owe me big time. (cocked eyebrow)

otacu1497: sounds good...

//maskedpsychic//: (growl) okay im outta here! i think im gonna throw up in my mask... (super gag)

//maskedpsychic//: by...im not gonna make it to the toilet...

(mantis logs off)

quiethero33: otacon im coming over.

otacu1497: kay. (giggle)

(otacon logs off)

(Snake turns off his computer and puts on his jacket before heading out the door.)


End file.
